On apprend beaucoup avec
by SNT59
Summary: Sérieusement ? Allez lire, c'est un conseil d'ami !


Je m'ennuie...HEE-CHANNN !

Un frisson glacé parcouru désagréablement la colonne vertébrale de l'assistance. En effet, un Duo qui ne s'ennuie pas est déjà un Duo exténuant. Mais un Duo qui s'ennuie...Une fois, une SEULE terrible fois ils avaient commis l'erreur d'ignorer l'énergumène de service. Celui-ci, avec la complicité de Quatre, avait essayé ses talents culinaires...Cela c'est terminé avec une ratatouille « typiquement française pour faire plaisir à Trowa » dixit le Shinigami.

Le lendemain il y avait la queue pour aller aux toilettes.

Pour en revenir à notre historiette, Quatre, égale à lui-même , avait abandonné le bécotage en règle de son lionceau pour lancer un regard des plus joyeux, témoignant d'un plan machiavélique prévu depuis longtemps, à un Jocker reposant gentiment sa tête sur les genoux de son soldait « parfait dans les moindre recoin je peux vous l'assurer » qui, lisant un roman conseillé par Trowa et Wufeï « le Palanquin des larmes » de Chow Ching Lee d'une mains, caressant de l'autre les cheveux de son démon, avait levé les yeux de son livre et lançait un regard hurlant « HELP » au pilote du Shenlong qui, lui, avait abandonné l'ascension du Nirvanna, cette fois sans Sally, absente durant encore quelques heures...

Donc une après-midi des plus masculine chez les G- boys.

On pourrait jouer à un jeu de société ? (03)

Pas de poker, tu triches bouda Duo (qui retrouva vite son sourire après un bizou d'Heero)

Déformation professionnelle...

Un monopoly ? Impossible, Winner gagne à tous les coups.

La Bonne Paye suggéra Heero.

Non ! Tu as une chance de cocu ! (03)

Bon, quel jeu alors demanda Trowa sachant pertinemment que son destin et le piège de son ange se resserrer inextricablement.

Un Action- vérité ! s'écrièrent les deux comparses !

(Silence révélateur car, pour leur malheur, les G-boys ne connaissaient ni les tenants, ni les aboutissants de ce loisir.)

Le récapitulatif des règles se fit assez rapidement. Un joueur pose la question : « Action ou vérité ?» à un interlocuteur. Celui-ci ayant choisi sa sentence, il exécute une action ou répond à une question qu'elle quelle soit par oui ou non.

Le jeu a débuté simplement par un baiser de Trowa à Quatre permettant à Wufeï de frôler la syncope.

Heero, voyant cela, se rappela la raison pour laquelle ils se sont retrouvés tous dans cet appartement.

Lors d'une mission somme toute banale (une toute petite explosion et destruction totale d'une base avec, avant, récupération de données.)

Seul « hic », commandité par les Mads : ils devraient se rassembler après le feu d'artifice avec ordre de se fondre dans la vie quotidienne et normal de tout les jeunes gens de 17 ans.

Et ce, bien sur, jusqu'à nouvel ordre... Joie !

Les voilà donc inscrit dans un lycée (dont le niveau aux derniers examens s'est révélé hors -normes) obligé de vivre une vie...Sommes toute lassante pour le Shinigami qui a besoin d'action...

Quoiqu'il en soit, les prochains, événements risqueraient de le faire tomber en disgrâce aux yeux de son amant s'il se trompait à certaines questions pièges.

Revenant sur terre, Heero prit conscience des regards insistants posés sur lui par ses coéquipiers.

- C'est à moi ?

- En effet (05)

- ... Action.

- Alors mon chéri, c'est toi qui devra laver les sanitaires la prochaine fois.

- C'était ton tour Duo.

- Raison de plus.

Finalement, le jeu dura toute l'après-midi, puis la soirée. Les actions et les vérités étaient de plus en plus ciblées, amenant enfin les deux entremetteurs à avoir des réponses sérieuses sur certains sujets.

De plus, Sally étant rentré (et participant désormais), elle avait vite compris comment tirer profit de ce jeu.

Ainsi, les questions gênantes allaient bon train. Malheureusement, il fallu bientôt se coucher car les cours, eux, ne pouvaient s'oublier.

Aussi, il fût décidé que la dernière question serait collective et votée par tous par bulletin secret.

Heureusement pour nous, Quatre et Duo ayant fomentés ce coup depuis un certain, il était normal que se soient eux qui gagne les élections.

Mais, surprise, le vote se résuma par 3 voies à trois autres différentes. Sally, Quatre et Duo, gros sourire aux lèvres, énoncèrent le sujet à trois autres tomates :

« Quel est votre fantasme le plus hard (détails à l'appuie) et a-t-il était réalisé ? »

Gros silence dans la pièce.

Qui commence ?

Moi répondit Trowa.

Donc, il n'y a que nous deux commença le petit lion. Dans une tente touareg que j'ai aménagé selon mon bon plaisir, je te lave avec la bassine d'eau qui se trouverait à ta droite quand tu rentres. Après un massage, je t'enchaînerais au lit et te forcerais à t'abandonner totalement à mes mains et à ma volonté. On resterait une semaine où tu ne pourrais rein faire sans moi termina la clown qui avait changé de couleur avec son récit. Le regard remplis d'amour de son ange n'aidait pas particulièrement non plus.

Enviant le courage de l'ex-mercenaire, Duo décida à son tour de jouer la carte de la franchise :

Je...En fait, c'est déjà réalisé...Enfin, d'une certaine manière...C'était après une mission de récupération de donnés qui avait mal tournée. Heero c'était blessé et pendant toute la semaine suivante, où nous étions seul, j'ai pu être aux petits soins pour lui. En fait, dans mon rêve, Hee-chan serait un peu plus coopératif...Sans les menaces de mort et le flingue sur la tempe par exemple...

Et tout le monde fut touché par la sincérité d'un tel sentiment...Et personne ne se moqua du Shinigami tachant tant bien que mal de se cacher derrière sa mèche de cheveux.

Heero, quand à lui, se promis d'emmener durant une semaine son démon en lui cédant tout ses caprices...

De ce fait, Wufeï, confessa une intrigue des plus effarantes et diaboliquement excitante.

Vous allez me prendre pour un fou, aussi j'aimerais que vous me jurez de na pas changer votre comportement vis-à-vis de ma personne.

Nous le jurons solennellement Wufynou

MAXWELL...

C'est ok Wufeï (03)

Une chambre, volets fermés, mais seulement plongée dans la pénombre car de nombreuses bougies sont placées de part et d'autre de la chambre. Le lit, avec des draps de satins rouge sang, dont un côté est langoureusement et astucieusement placé pour qu'un bord de l'autel soit découvert. Des...des... des godemichés de différent formats, tailles, utilités...arpentes le domaine.

Pas de fouet, martinets à l'horizon mais juste le désir de posséder cette écolière qui ne cesse de croître. A sa ceinture, foulard de soie noire et menottes. Et ce désir...

Après une absence prolongée aux pays des rêves, les G-boys et Sally retournèrent sur Terre. D'un regard entendu de chaque personne, la question se porta vers Quatre.

je m'imagine très bien en médecin, surtout avec une belle infirmière comme aide soignante. Etant donné que je suis dans certains services, les pièces totalement matelassées sont pratiques. Mais bien sur, veillez me pardonner cet élan machiste, l'homme est supérieur à la femme et elles nous doivent obéissance...Cependant, les positions etc...Je vous laisse à votre imagination plus que fertile !

On ne sait pas pourquoi, mais fantasmer sur un Trowa habillé en infirmière sexy est particulièrement existante et dangereux...

Malgré cela, le fantasme de la prochaine « victime » du jeu avait, pour Duo, une grande importance...Pour ses prochaines nuits.

C'est donc au tour de ce cher Hee-chan de créer un rêve de crépuscule pour son amour de démon.

Une chambre, n'importe laquelle, mais le choix d'un lit à barreaux s'impose. Quatre attaches, aux poignets et aux chevilles. Pas de foulards, je veux voir son regard chargé de désir, et l'entendre gémir, crier. Il est nu, cela va de soit... Je prend un pinceau de sur la table de chevet et commence à calligraphier sur sa peau, tout ce que je voudrais faire avec son corps et son amour. Quand il n'y a plus d'encre de chine, je remplace les outils par autre chose de plus...Personnel. Mais l'encre aura une couleur opposée.

Ne pouvant soutenir les yeux de Duo que cette perspective enchantait, Heero se cachant derrière ses mèches de cheveux sous le regard compréhensif de leur médecin attitré. D'ailleurs, c'est à son tour de prendre la parole et, étant la seule femme du groupe, son fantasme absolu fût un moment attendu.

- Le miens, commença Sally, semble, hélas, irréalisable. Je crains que mon Amour ne puisse la satisfaire à moins qu'il a la possibilité de se quadrupler. Sur le sol même d'un hangar, quatre Wufeï réalisant tout mes fantasmes dont celui, excusez le terme, d'être « prise » par les quatre en même temps. Deux me pénétrant, deux autres pour les mains et la bouche libre...Pour crier plus facilement. Et même s'il y a du monde aux alentours, les Wufeï crient EUX insista le médecin.

Mais malgré la gêne évidente des personnes présentent, elle était loin de la ressentir. D'ailleurs, n'est ce pas elle qui est en train de tirer par la mains le fier dragons , en direction de leur chambre ? Donnant dans ce déplacement une sérieuse idées des événements à suivrent ? Et les autres, ne sont-ils pas de réaliser cette même action ?

Nul ne le sait...À part nous peut-être !


End file.
